1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary device for storing articles and/or filing documents. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a rotary storage and filing device of the type wherein a plurality of circular shelves or plates are mounted to freely rotate about a center pillar, and which is constructed to optimize the use of the space which is available for storing and/or storing in said shelves or plates. The invention is also directed to such a rotary device which is associated with a file rest support which can be used even with part of a shelf or plate.
2. Description of Prior Art
Rotary filing cabinets are well known, particularly in the field of active filing and retrieval. They are mainly used for conventional file folders, ring binders, reference cards, computer printouts, microfiche, artwork, plans, etc. One of their main advantage is that they provide faster initial document filing and subsequent retrieval by means of file movement. The file is brought to hand by simply spinning the tier. Records can be retrieved more swiftly by eliminating much of the searching and movement around an office. Another advantage is that they provide multiple access, and in many cases they are designed so that their individual tiers rotate independently which means that, in most cases, several people can use the device at the same time. It was found out that a well designed rotary system can offer significant saving of office space.
However, these filing and storage devices are restricted for use with only certain types of articles such as those mentioned above. Many items such as books, small boxes, computer related parts, and office equipment in general should normally be stored in these types of devices to provide multiple access and neat storage, but because of their present construction, they have not been found to be very convenient, at least for the latter mentioned purpose.
This has partially been offset by providing dividers for the shelves or plates to define radial compartments as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,330 (Schlapp). The Schlapp device, however does not provide a convenient storage for any articles which differ from files in sizes and shapes, such as books, boxes and the like.
Another well known device is the one described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,326 (Hoffman) which is particularly adapted for use in an office for holding documents. This device provides for the holding and segregating of documents in a cylindrical container in which partitions are radially and removably mounted therein. This device is obviously not adaptable to hold and more specifically to facilitate retrieval of other types of articles such as books and the like mentioned above.
Canadian Patent Application No. 2,099,474, laid opened on Jan. 1, 1994, describes a rotary filing system wherein partitions may be moved towards or away from a central column, and which includes two arched doors which may be moved depending on the positions occupied by the partitions. The same is true with respect to the cover which can be adjusted in size depending on the positions of the partitions. The system is designed to be easily modified and assembled or dismantled. It is mainly characterized by movable partitions, doors and cover and is not concerned by maximizing the available storage space.
Other file storage devices of interest are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,056,506 (Fuller et al) PA1 3,747,754 (Nix et al) PA1 4,050,751 (Stange) PA1 4,472,898 (Tanaka)
These devices are all concerned with the provision of radial compartments for the purpose of filing and easily retrieving documents. However, they are not easily adapted for use with a plurality of types of articles.
A review of the prior art also indicates that rotary storage and filing devices lack a means associated with vertical partitions which prevents accidental escapes of articles from the rotary device, and at the same time permits to use a maximum amount of storage space.
It has also been realized that the rotary devices of the prior art do not permit the alternative use of the devices for storing articles and filing documents in a neat and efficient manner.
There is therefore a need for a filing and storage device which at the same time enables to optimize the amount of storage and filing space which is available, even with the presence of a means associated with each partition which prevents the easy escape of articles stored therein.